Which team do I belong on
by numbuh13m
Summary: every one know beast boy but dont know his history or his real name, wallabee beatles, an how he used to be a member of sector v of the kids next door, now met up again, wally must choose who he is, numbuh 4 or beast boy, an choose who he loves more, raven or kuki
1. Chapter 1

_"So, uh, Numbuh 3. You must really... like this guy, huh" wally ask with little to none hope in his voice._

_"I don't like him Numbuh 4. I *love* him" kuki replies in a dramatic voice to the word love. Numbuh 4 looks down now saddened by the thought of his love with another guy_.

_"Hey! Spank-a-holic! Time for you to learn the Australian word for, 'ouch'" wally says with a smile. Wally then pulls out a kangaroo strapped to a board_

_"But that's absurd; the Australian word for ouch is the same as... Is that a kangaroo" count asked as he gets kicked in the face and thrown backwards_

_"AHHHHHHHH" count screams_

_"THAT'S how you say, 'ouch,' in Australian" wally says with a satisfaction look._

_"Man, that King Sandy's got weird taste in girls." hougie says an_  
_Numbuh 3 then hits him with her weapon_

_"Ow" Numbuh 2 was hit again_

_"Ow! What'd YOU hit me for" hougie asked in shock _

_"Nothing'" Numbuh 4 says in a blank voice._

_"So, uh, Numbuh 3. You must really... like this guy, huh" wally ask with little to none hope in his voice._

_"I don't like him Numbuh 4. I *love* him" kuki replies in a dramatic voice to the word love. Numbuh 4 looks down now saddened by the thought of his love with another guy._

_"its to quiet" wally exclaims._

"_No, it's three quiet" kuki replies._

"_Three quiet? What the crud does that mean" wally asks annoyed._

"_It's one more than too quiet" kuki states._

_"I had to ask" wally says more to him self than his naïve team member._

Wallabee beatles aka Numbuh 4 aka beast boy, woke up with a simple smile, of the dreams of his past team an adventures, an his past love, but it didn't matter back then he was wally or Numbuh 4, but now he was beast boy once again secretly in love, but instead of a bright go lucky naïve girl, it a dark gothic empath, he tried to hide everything from his past up from his new team, by acting the happy go luck prankster an jokester, he uses all those lame jokes is best friend hougie use to tell, his new friends have no idea who beast boy is.

BB, was deep in thought when the alarm blared.

"oh, I miss you guys" BB said picking up a picture of him an his old team, Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, an Numbuh 5, he keeps thinking how much alike his old team his to his new team, he put the picture down gently an ran out to see what the trouble is.

* * *

"Numbuh 1, whats the plan" Numbuh 5 asked as she lifted the gear of the cool bus up to give it a better speed.

"I cant believe this, like 10 years an the all the cool bus runs the same, cant you up grade this thing, Numbuh 2" Numbuh 5 exclaimed, angrily

"I can, but I didn't want to after Numbuh 4 disappeared, I want the memories, ok" Numbuh 2 said an everyone's expression softened.

"your right, I miss that boy" Numbuh 5 says.

"were his friends, why would he leave" kuki asked.

"maybe he thought we wouldn't be when he turned into a green shapshifter, he probably thought we would turn him into moon base for experimentation" Numbuh 1 was saddened.

"were his friends, why would he think that" kuki asked, they tried to stray away from this topic.

"I don't know, but, that's what he must of thought, but we are traveling to jump city cause I have a trace of ware is sister is, finally, we find her an we might find him" Numbuh 1 said giving an hopeful smile.

"jessy was always fun, even when she turned 13" kuki tried looking on the upside as well.

"yeah, get ready for the landing" Numbuh 2 said as prepared for the landing, an did land nice an smoothly.

"ok, we can keep her here in this ally" Numbuh 2 states.

"so, should we go looking around, now" Numbuh 5 asked.

"yes, faster we get a move on, the faster an better chance we have for finding Numbuh 4" Numbuh 1 said starting to hike, an was followed by his team mates.

"we will, wont we" kuki ask's.

"I finally have a good feeling that we choose the right spot" Numbuh 1 said giving her a small pat on the back.

"come on guys, we are gunna bring Numbuh 4 home" Numbuh 1 said an they started moving out. When a loud explosion was sounded.

"what was that" Numbuh 2 asked.

"I don't know, an yes surprisingly I don't care, my main focus is finding our missing team mate an friend" an they went into the city, an begun there search, which is a lot closer then the four of them could of ever thought.


	2. Chapter 2

"yo, BR, what why we in this city, they all'eddy have hero's here" a boy of the age 18, maybe 19, said, he had black spiked hair with a firry orange streak going through the middle, he had yellow eye's, that change with his emotion, when in full power they shine firry orange, he wares a black shirt with different type of snakes going around, with dark firry orange combat pants with black combat boots, they call him snake, or Numbuh 15 of sector M of the kids next door, or MS.

"yeah, but this city is crawling with crime, I don't think no body will mind if we help out, any way, were not here to be hero's, were here cause I got a lead on my brothers aura" BR or Blackross said, she was 18, she had blond raven cut hair with black tips an a red streak on the right side, she has coffee brown eye's, that change with emotion, when in full power they shine red, she wares a black shirt with a red skull, black combat pants with red streaks going down each pant leg, with black combat boots with red out lines, an a velvet red cloak, she now as a hero go's by Blackross, but also was, Numbuh 13 leader of sector M of the kids next door, or Jessy.

"yeah, we need wally" a girl also of the age 18, who looks just like Jessy, they could have been twins, if they didn't come from two different dads an two different mom's, she also had bond raven cut hair with black tips but ware jessy's red streak is, she has a blue streak, she too has coffee brown eye's, that change with emotion, with full power they glow blue, she wares a black shirt with a blue skull, black combat pants with blue streaks going down each pant leg, with black combat boots with blue out lines, an a velvet blue cloak, she go's by Purpleross, but also was Numbuh 14 second in command of sector M of the kids next door, or SS, MS is her birth brother.

"I don't understand why e left when he knew me an bitter could of helped him control his knew powers" a girl of 18, but she was different from the others, she was completely pink, even her hair an eyes, an had pointy ears, an fangs, her eye's change color with emotion, when in full power they glow pink, she can shapshift into different animals an objects, she wares a pink shirt with black pants an black combat boots with a pink trim, she go's by snapper, was Numbuh 16 of sector M of the kids next door, or cindy.

"I know, he probably couldn't figure out ow to shift into objects or how to change his skin, hair, an eyes to normal coloring" cindys brother bitter stated, they were twins, he was completely sky blue, even his hair an eyes, an had pointy ears, an fangs, his eyes change color with emotion, when in full power they glow blue, he can shape shift into different animals an objects, she wares a blue shirt with black pants an black combat boots with a blue trim, he go's by bitter, was Numbuh 17 of sector M of the kids next door, or key.

"probably, but come on, first he is a simply pure energy power, ten he is an energy shapshifter, who is green" BR says.

"that could cost a kid to just want to run" PR said.

"well, how about some pizza, an then we get a move on" snake suggest as they pass a pizza place, his for team mates gave an agreeing shrug an walked in.

With sector V

"ok, now Numbuh 5 is mad" Numbuh 5 tried not to yell getting up from the mud.

"what the hell was that" hougie asked helping Abby up.

"I don't know" kuki whined.

"ok, I don't understand why it didn't finish the fight, whatever it was, but why don't we just find a pizza place, an relax a bit before we continue with our search, what ya say" Nigel asked.

"stop, what about wally, we cant give up on him" kuki argued.

"girl chill, that's one thing we will never do, but everyone needs a break" abby reasoned.

"ok, but we search right after" kuki said, walking ahead.

"maybe this time, he'll end up with kuki" hougie said.

"we can only hope" Nigel said, an the three laughed.

"whats so funny" kuki stopped at the sound of there laughter.

"love" abby says.

"I don't get it" kuki admits.

"you will" hougie tells.

"ok, so you guys want pizza or not" kuki smiles.

"yes" Nigel answers, kuki points to over the hill they were on an saw a pizza place.

"wow, ow about we go there" hougie says.

"boy, are you trying to be funny again" Abby asks.

"I am funny" hougie says, an the three groin in annoyance as they walk towards the pizza place.

**please, R&R, an cheek out my story haunted by my enemy, I wold greatly Appreciate it, an thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

"what do you guy's want" snake asked cheerily.

"we want vegetarian" snapper an bitter chimed in, in a sing song voice.

"plane cheese" PR an BR spoke, in an equal monotone.

"an I want meaty, so, we get 4 slices of meaty, 8 slices vegetarian, an 8 slices of plane cheese" snake says.

"that's 4 slices each" snapper states.

"I know" snake states.

"so we each gunna have half a pie" bitter asks sarcastically.

"your right, 16 slices each, what was I thinking" snake gives a smile, an they all groan.

"you know, you amaze us each an every day" BR said an they all laughed.

"oh don't I, is that, your brothers sector" snake asked with surprise an they all turned around.

"oh crap, I think that is" BR says.

"YO, NUMBUH 1" PR tests, an the 4 heads turn there heads, an all a suddenly grew big wide smiles, an started walking over.

"your just who we were looking for" kuki said.

"great, why" BR asked.

"we were hoping you could use your energy abilities to tract Numbuh 4" Nigel answered.

"that's what we working on actually" snake told with a smirk.

"wow, should of known, um hero names" Nigel asked.

"yeah, you memba, me Blackross, Purpleross, snake, biter an snapper" BR used her hands to point as she said each name.

"oh yeah" kuki said, she seemed happier filled with hope, BR's an Numbuh 1's communicators went off.

"baddie" BR asked.

"yeah, you" Numbuh 1 asked.

"yup, well, wish I could call, kids next door move out, but I cant, this is a super Villon, razza, TEEN MEGA'S MOVE OUT" BR called, an they did just that.

"an we have ragger, he is threatening some kids at a park near by, must of followed us, well, KIDS NEXT DOOR BATTLE SATIONS" an they did just as told, ready for a battle.

WITH THE TEEN TITANS

"aw another mission" BB complained as they rode in the T-car to the mission.

"some man was caught terracing the children" as robin said this his eye's shot up. 'not an enemy' BB thought.

"who douse would wish to harm children, they are so defenseless" star exclaimed, an BB wanted to crack up laughing. 'oh, if you guys only knew' he mentally laughed as they pulled up BB caught a glimpse of who it was, 'ragger' BB thought with disgust.

As they huddled out of the car, robin was about to yell his chant when.

"KIDS NEXT DOOR, BATTLE STATIONS" BB herd the familiar voice an chant, he looks over to see, his old team, 'today, they come, why now' BB thought bitterly, as he an his newer team watched them beat ragger with ease, a smirk did found its way across BB's face, his team didn't notice, they were watching the 4 teens use weapons they have never seen before, an do moves they have only seen robin use. The smirk left as soon Numbuh 3 looked over to see BB standing right there in reaching distance.

"Numbuh 4" she spoke in shock an started running to give him a hug, but ragger seen this chance of weakness an shot her with a laser wit him yelling.

"Numbuh 3" his accent coming back deeply with the call, an he ran to her aid, an so did, the titans an sector V.

"raven you gotta heal her" BB called to his team mates they all shared looks of confusion but knew they had to help the girl.

"ok, calm down, an move" he did as told.

"you is she" abby asked.

"my friend raven" BB looked down .

"you don't seem to happy about it" Nigel noticed.

"what up, who are they all" Numbuh 2 asked.

"my friends" BB then muttered something, human hears couldn't hear.

"speak again" Numbuh 5 asked.

"my new team" BB tried muttering a little louder but that time the 3 caught on to it.

"YOUR WHAT" even kuki woke up an spoke to that, an the titans still had no clue of anything.

"Numbuh 3, are you ok" BB bent down.

"im fine, we have to do some talking" kuki states in a all business tone. An BB looked down, knowing this was soon to happen.

ok, R&R, please


	4. Chapter 4

"um, beast boy, who are these people" raven asked.

"there just some old friends, I haven't seen them in about 5 years" BB admitted.

"Numbuh 4, you gunna introduce us, or not" kuki asked, in a preppy voice.

"oh right, well um that's robin" he pointed at robin who waved, "that's cyborg" BB pointed to him.

"no kidding" Abby commented.

Yeah, an that's starfire, an raven" BB finished.

"hi new friends, please why do you call friend beast boy the Numbuh 4" starfire asked.

"its his codename, im Numbuh 3, that's Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, an Numbuh 5, were sector V of the kids next door" kuki stated proudly, then turned her attention to BB.

"so, Numbuh 4, who's leader of the team" Numbuh 1 ask, cutting kuki off from whatever she was gunna say.

"why you assume im not leader" BB whined, an received laughter from his old team.

"its not that funny" BB complained.

"boy, you suck at being leader, it go's to your head" Numbuh 5 had tears in her eyes.

"oh, yeah, memba when Numbuh 1 was being forced 2 go to the carnival an Numbuh 4 took over, an forced us to build that cannon" Numbuh 2 stated.

"well, I thought I was a good leader" BB was showing more of his accent.

"oh, you were an awesome leader" kuki hugged him an raven had an urge of jealousy, but forced her self not to show it.

"awesome, he wouldn't let us sleep, an Numbuh 5 needs her sleep" Abby commented, an received a glare from beast boy.

"robin, he's the leader" BB answered.

"yeah" Numbuh 1 turns his attention back to BB's new team.

"you don't mind if we borrow him right" Nigel asked.

"um, beast boy, you trust them, you know em, right" robin asked in raised suspicion.

"yeah" BB answered.

"ok, we will be tracking Beast boy the whole time, no funny business" robin said, suspicion staying at same heights.

"wow, never thought I'd see the day ware some one is more strict an uptight than Numbuh 1" Numbuh 5 said an BB, Numbuh 2, an Numbuh 3 laughed.

"hardy har har, an I am not strict or uptight, NOW, lets go or TRAINING AT DOUBLE SPEED, that includes you Numbuh 4" an he stormed off.

"oh, yeah, he's all peaches an sun shine, he makes Numbuh 5 all happy" Abby said sarcastically.

"I HERD THAT" Numbuh 1 yelled.

"ok, Ill be back soon" BB told his new team, as kuki ran up behind BB an hugged, an grabbed his hand pulling BB with her skipping an humming.

Abby noticed the jealousy raven felt, an smirked.

"um, we wont take long, you should just wait here" abby said.

"um, sure, but how long will, this 'conversation' take" robin asked.

"10 tops" Numbuh 2 said.

"ok, see you then" cyborg said.

When they were far enough that the remaining titans couldn't hear them.

"I think that pale chick is crushing on Numbuh 4" abby said.

"what, no way" Numbuh 2 said.

"then why she have a look of jealousy with kuki all over him" abby said.

"ok, but he an kuki are maid" Numbuh 2 said.

"were just gunna have to make sure, he don't like the dark chick" abby said.

"um, he might, cause she seems more like Numbuh 4" Numbuh 2 concluded.

"you might be on to something, but it seems like Numbuh 4 is acting different, maybe he changed, or something" Numbuh 5 said.

"well, you got ideas" Numbuh 2 asked.

"just one, don't we need a place to stay" Numbuh 5 said an both smirked.

"so, we gunna do a little medaling" Numbuh 2 asked.

"nope, just a little talking, you know what happens when people medal, he'll defiantly end up with the gothic freak" Numbuh 5 assured.

"you're the brains, must be killer to have ice cream" Numbuh 2 joked an cracked up laughing. He soon received a smack from abbys hat.

"boy you still ante funny" abby said.

"are to" Numbuh 2 complained as they came in to view by the other sector V members.

"things haven't change much, eh, just like a pepper" BB an Numbuh 2 are the only one's that laughed.

"man, boy, your jokes are sounding like Numbuh 2's" Numbuh 5 stated, an Numbuh 2 smiled.

"boy that ante no good thing" Numbuh 5 said an Numbuh 2's smile dropped an gave a small glare at Numbuh 5, who smiled an gentile smile.

"um, well I sorta picked up a new personality, I didn't want to be found" Numbuh 4 admitted.

"why" Numbuh 3 asked, as BB was about to answer.

"hey, dude, can we have a place to stay, we can discuses this later" Numbuh 2 told.

"um, you don't have any ware to go" BB asked.

"nope, actually, no" kuki answered.

"um, I could ask my team, if you promise no stories of when we were kids an you not to explain my personality back then, not use my real name…." BB drifted off.

"um deal" abby assured.

"so, lets go ask robin" BB said.

"yeah" kuki hugged BB who blushed. She dragged him back out to ware they left the titans.

"why aren't we just going to contact Blackross" Nigel asked.

"cause, we came here with a mission, an that was to bring Numbuh 4 home, an that's what we gunna do, we'll call her later" abby suggested.

"ok, but, what if he wants to stay with this new team" Nigel asked.

"well don't think about that, he's OUR friend, an OUR team mate, OUR responsibility, were taking him home, one way or another" abby was determined, as they came upon, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 3, an the other titans, with robin saying.

"as long as you have full trust of them" BB smiled, while nodding.

"I completely trust them" an kuki hugged him again, an raven got jealous again.

'were they once a couple' raven thought

'he's yours, knock this bitch out' rage told her.

'what' raven asked.

'beast boy, is suppose to be with you, you need to win his heart fully' knowledge spoke.

'he'll never love me, he should be with her, it seem's she treats him better' raven thought downlly

'don't say that, this tramp ante his, you are" rude said an then BB tapped her shoulder knocking her out of her thoughts.

"hey raven, it's time to go" BB said, she nodded, an then thought as she was walking.

'why did he call me raven'

**ok, so, what you guys think, R&R, please**


	5. Chapter 5

AT THE TOWER

"oh, dang, nice place, boy" Numbuh 5 spoke.

"yeah, nice" Numbuh 2 said.

"hey, beast boy, wanna play video games" cyborg asked, with a smirk.

"nah, sorry, im tired" BB spoke with a yawn.

"ill play" kuki asked all innocently.

"you sure little lady" cyborg asked, an kuki nodded still as innocent.

"ok, ill take it easy on you" as he handed her a controller.

15 minuets later

"yes, won again" kuki cheered her 7th win.

"wah, how, you beat me" cyborg asked confused.

"I never lose" she said standing up.

"hey Numbuh 4, I won" kuki cheered.

"yes, Im right here, I saw" BB said.

"so, can we play rainbow monkeys" she asked, an BB turned to Numbuh 5, who was listen to her ipod.

"she still plays with rainbow dorkeys" he asked. An she chuckled while nodding.

"no, but maybe starfire will enjoy that" he spoke with disgust as he turned to starfire who was cooking some weird concoction.

"hey starfire" BB called an she lifted her head with a huge smile.

"yes friend beast boy" star asked.

"would you like to play rainbow do… monkeys with Numbuh 3" he asked an then she looked at Numbuh 3 who had a huge smile holding a orange an green rainbow monkey.

"what is the monkeys of rainbow" star asks

"OMG, come here, lets play, please" kuki begged like a little girl an star cheered as she flew over.

"ok, you can use my happy helper rainbow monkey, ill use my green an orange special rainbow monkey" kuki stated as she handed star the yellow monkey with a tool belt on.

"ok, so how do you play this" star asked.

"you use your imagination, anything can happen, oh, but don't use any powers" kuki said noticing stars eyes glow green.

"right, ok, may you start the fun" star asked an kuki gleamed. As they started playing BB had a smirk.

"glad she ante forcing you to play" abby spoke an BB glared at her an she just smirked as Numbuh 2 an 1 broke out laughing, but the other titans were just plan confused, star an Numbuh 3 were off in there own land.

"um, so any way, beast boy, can you explain exactly how you know these friends of your's" robin asked an BB sighed.

"ok, well there's this org….." BB stopped him self then turned to Numbuh 1.

"can I tell em" he asked.

"just talk, ill monitor" Numbuh 1 assured.

"ok, thanks, so any way, I was in an organization called kids next door, my sector was V, we fought against evil adults an teenagers, so any way on mo…" BB was cut off by Numbuh 1.

"skip" BB followed orders.

"um well, blah blah blah, Im here cause I ran away" BB finished with a grin.

"why you run away" cyborg asked.

"stuff happened" he spoke, memories flooded back an abby thought it was time to tell the news, as she saw his distraught face.

"um, Numbuh 4" abby spoke gently.

"yeah" he asked trying to perk up.

"we recently came into contact with Numbuh 13 an her sector" Numbuh 5 told, an BB really cheered up upon hearing the news.

'is this another girl he has some love interest with' raven thought dryly.

"really, oh my gosh, I missed her so much, I had no clue, ware is she" BB asked excitedly.

"she's become a super hero to, with her sector, they miss ya, you should come with us as soon as we come into contact with them again" Numbuh 2 explained further.

"I will" then he noticed the titans minis starfire's confused faces.

"oh, she's my sister" BB told.

"you have a sister" cyborg asked.

"yeah, you see…." BB started, but got cut off by the alarm.

"whats that" Numbuh 1 asked.

"trouble, it the hive" robin told his team.

"whats the hive" abby asked.

"a group of bad guys" BB explained.

"can we help" kuki asked happily.

"no, ya'll need to stay here" robin told, about to order his team.

"what we cant help cause we don't have powers, well, I been paying attention, ether do you, we just as skilled fighters, so we helping, cause we here" abby told with a smirk, robin knew he was beat.

"fine, just don't get hurt" robin said, BB smiled, knowing know one would win that fight.

"oh, we wont" abby smirked.

"Numbuh 5, haven't changed much have we" BB taunted.

"I haven't, Numbuh 3 hasn't, Numbuh 2 hasn't, and I ASSURE you, Numbuh 1 hasn't, but you have, why" abby asked.

"um…." BB was about to explain into it more detailed to his decision, but then.

"WHATS TAKING YOU SO LONG" from both Numbuh 1 an robin.

"you run away an find Numbuh 1's twin, good for you smarty" Numbuh 5 smirks.

"don't remind me" BB said, as they walked towards the door.

"how about how you found Numbuh 3's twin, does she make you play rainbow monkeys to" Abby taunted.

"funny" BB scowled as they headed towards 'there' friends.


	6. Chapter 6

"hey hive, dont you think its low to be robbing a bank" they turned around to see the knd an teen titans.

"wow, its about time you losers got here, wait you those freaks" jinx pointed at the knd.

"yeah, what could those pi... ante you the kids next door" he pointed at them

"yeah, what's up traitor" numbuh 5 said.

"wait, what" beast boy asked.

"when you disappeared, numbuh 362 insisted we give your spot to another member, an that terp tried to get your numbuh, like he is numbuh 4 material, he couldn't fight to saved his life, sucked at everything, when we said he needed more training he got all bent out of shape, an said watch, one day I will contract my revenge" numbuh 2 explained.

"you tried having my numbuh, im numbuh 4, you cruddy loser" beast boy said showing his accent more an more.

"oh shut up, let me guess you have a bad habit of picking teams, cause your old team, stupid, or new team, stupid" gizmo's smirked.

"shut it you cruddy dork" BB had his fist ready, then it hit gizmo.

"wait numbuh 4, the hot headed bully, what did you do to get into the knd, you like to inflict pain, you are the stupid one, you thinks 2+2 is pie, an short" sector V gasped as those words left gizmo's mouth. an then he was punched into the near by wall.

"kids next door battle stations, an titans go" BB yelled, an numbuh 1 an robin just looked at each other

"um what he said" the both replied.

the battle began

the titans handed over the bloody gizmo's to the authority's the other members of the hive gave them self's up.

"um Beast boy, since when could you fight like that" robin asked.

"well..."

"friend, you never were so mean before, why now" starfire asked worriedly, but sector V burst out laughing.

"and what is so funny" star asked.

"what you just said" numbuh 2 said.

"why, friend Beast boy is the most kindest, an sweet" star gleamed.

"ok, can you come back to sector V now, considering they dont know a damn thing about you" numbuh 1 said.

"hey, thats not there fault, I didnt tell em, cause I didnt want to be found by father" beast boy tried not to shout.

"numbuh 4, we need you, I need you" kuki said tears threatening to spill.

"I... raven look out" before any one could answer, he tackled raven down an saw a man in a shadow suit.

"numbuh 4, help" kuki yelled a little jealousy hinted in her voice, but unnoticed by beast boy, he took a look around an saw every one but raven an kuki knocked out, they were being dragged away, the smoke was so thick he couldn't think straight, but then he passed out, thinking, I love you, he just wasnt sure who it was for.


	7. Chapter 7

remember,

Blackross-BR-13-jessy=same person

purpleross=PR-14-SS=same person

snake-15-MS=same person

snapper-16-cindy=same person

biter-17-key=same person

the titans, kids next door, all woke up minus a member.

"is every one ok" numbuh 1 asked HIS team an robin asked HIS team.

"numbuh 3" "raven" they said noticing they wernt there.

"guys, some guy took numbuh 3 an raven, the fog thing knocked us out" Beast boy said getting worked up an frantic.

"numbuh 4 did you..." numbuh 1 was cut off by robin.

"his name is beast boy an part of my team now, remember" "Beast boy, did you..." an a argument broke out.

"OK SHUT UP, listen, a membuh of our team has been captured, a membuh of your team has been captured, numbuh 5 says, cause numbuh 4, or Beast boy, is bias, so, I say we form 1 team, to save our membuh's" numbuh 5 explained.

"wally" sector V an beast boy turned around an saw BB's sister an her team, she ran an gave BB a hug.

"oh my gosh, im so happy" BR said.

"me too, maybe you guys can help us, numbuh 3 is missing an saw is my friend raven, they got captured" numbuh 4 explained.

"who's wally" cyborg asked.

"thats my real name" Beast boy offered a nervous laugh. cyborg gave a chuckle, no one noticed.

"1st, who is the raven chick" snake asked.

"part of my new team" BB sighed.

"ok, I think I got it, father is the knd's worst criminal, who is the worst for your 'new' team" jess asked.

"um a guy named slade" BB said.

"WHAT" BR wanted to pass out.

"why, what" BB was curious.

"slade is your birth dad, an has our parents, there a chance there still alive" BR said.

"wait, hold up, I thought numbuh 4's birth dad's name was brad" numbuh 2 said.

"it is, but that ante no evil name, now is it" PR said.

"wait, BB, you were adopted, why" cyborg asked.

"cause, slade, my so called father, maid me watch him kill my birth mom, an then would do stuff to me, Blackross found out, her parents adopted me" BB said looking at the ground.

"numbuh 4, you dont have to fight, we'll understand" numbuh 5 said.

"hey, what operative would I be if I didn't fight my own battle" numbuh 4 smirked.

"douse this mean your coming back" numbuh 1 asked.

"I dont know yet, but I do know, being a super hero I'm not aloud to cruddy kill" he walked off towards the tower.

"13, you gunna allow your bro to kill him" 16 asked.

"yeah, you said..." 17 was cut off.

"I know what I said, but I hate this man, if wally dont kill him, im gunna, lets just fucking say BB will do it more merciful" she walked off into the same direction as Beast boy.

"hey, purple skirt, sorry dont know your name" PR knocked starfire out of her own personal thoughts.

"oh, um starfire" she spoke quietly.

"wanted to see if you were down to earth, were all going back to this tower you live in" PR said.

"ok, thanks" she said.

'its all lies, Beast boy is the kindest, an really funny, an he wouldn't hurt any innocent lives, its all lies' star continued thinking, she respected BB, he was the only one who truly understood her, an was the most kind to her, no matter what, he protected her, she hated the idea of him being mean to any one, but she dont know what to believe.


	8. Chapter 8

"that, will never work" robin argued, again

"well, you think your plan will, it would give us away" numbuh 1 argued back, again.

"yo, BR, cant you do something" snake got fed up

"im gunna have to, is any one worried if I put a damper in there man hood" when she got no response a smirk placed it self upon her lips.

she did a triple flip an landed in the middle of the two 'men', put up her hands as a distraction jumped straight, an did an air slip an kicked them both in the nuts, they fell over in a rush.

"what, no cup today, boys" BR laughed.

"13, what the hell" numbuh 1 got helped up from starfire.

"thank you" he said in pain.

"are you insane" robin said being helped up by numbuh 5.

"thank you" with pain in his voice.

"BR is just crazy every one knows that, an nigie, you know whats wrong with her" numbuh 5 said trying to hold back a laugh.

"wait, dude, your going out with kissy Lizzie, again, what the crud is wrong with you, she is cruddy, an, ugh" numbuh 4 was in tears on the floor.

"hey, she no longer calls me nigie, an she turned out to be actually some what normal" numbuh 1 said.

"some what is the key word"

"s" BR maid the 's' sound, an BB looked up confused.

"bro, some what is 2 words" PR spoke.

"oh, right, whatever, dude, lizzie is discussing" BB said jumping back to the point.

"man, you went with numbuh 41" numbuh 1 argued back.

"yeah, we..., wait a second, guys what was wrong with numbuh 41" BB asked.

"dude, she's crazy" numbuh 2 said.

"no, she was very nice" BB spoke.

"boy, I went over to her house, she has a damn shrine of you every wear in her room, an her room is 3 times the size of your room at the tree house" numbuh 5 pointed out.

"that dont make her crazy, friends make shrines of friends" BB tried to argue.

"boy, I love you, your one of my best friends, but I ante gunna make a shrine of you" abby told

"face it you just pick crazy girls" numbuh 2 said.

"not always, forget it, your telling me every girl I went out with is worst then lizzie" he stated the obvious question.

"yeah, he's right, lizzie is annoying, horrid being" numbuh 2 said.

"ok, drop it" nigel warned.

"ok, may someone please explain who this lizzie is" starfire asked.

"let me, put it this way, starfire, you are pretty, an lizzie gives a bad name to ugly people" BB said.

"dont forget annoying" numbuh 5 said.

"ok, can we focus, there is a time an place" nigel said. "teams, never listen to the leader" nigel spoke to robin.

"oh, dont I know, was beast boy always like this" robin asked.

"what trying to get out of actual work with a joke, yeah" they went on talking an talking.

"I dont believe this, there talking about my bad points" BB complained.

"start making good points" PR jumped into the conversation.

"and, we made a plan while you all were arguing" BR said.

"we go over to this address, 16 an 17 found an if needed just kick ass" snake said in a nonchalance tone.

"thats a terribly horrible plan" nigel said

"I agree, there is no brains behind it" robin said.

"oh shut it, what now you buddy, buddy, a bitch kicks the both of ya in the groin an you become instant friends, damn, guys have it easy" BR said.

"now shut it, there ante much to work with here, so we just need to be brainless for a few, to get numbuh 3 an that bitch back" PR said.

"what do you guys have against us, is it because beast boy is our friend too, I mean, cant we all just be friends" cyborg was fed up. the room was silent for a long time.

"we dont know yet" snake blurted out.

"numbuh 15" BB was mad.

"hey, if I didn't say anything one of the girls would of, an I think its a shame when a man is put to tears by girls" snake replied.

"you think we would maid him cry" BR asked.

"uh, yeah" snake said.

"how rude" PR said as they started to walk towards cyborg.

"uhhh, what you two doing" cyborg back up as they smiled, BR rushed in an started to make out with him as PR flew around to his back, an stretched occasionally to kiss.

"dude, get the crud off my sisters" BB yelled.

"dude, he has a chance of getting laid by two hot bitches, he dont here shit of the world around him" snake explained.

"what now" BB asked a little peeved still.

"wait till we here, oh, fuck yeah, an we had better, But it was still good" snake joked.

"not funny" BB sat down angrily as the two girls continued to kiss cyborg.

"I dont understand how this thought entered there heads" he grunted.

"an numbuh 5 dont understand how you get pie as an answer for 2+2, some thing are un answerable, numbuh dont think he is getting past 1st base so chill, an while they give him a smale little ride, we get some rest" numbuh 5 said.

"you better be cruddy right" numbuh 4 spoke walking past her angrily.

'this is not the beast boy I have known as one of my best friends' starfire though sadly, she can barley bring her self to speak.


End file.
